Ezza
reading an Ezza magazine at her job at the supermarket]] Ezza (Ezza) is a magazine that is commonly seen in Peppa Pig. It was created by businesswoman Ally Ezza in 1961. In MatthewSmarter's fanon, it was originally named Ezzaretro, but it was changed to Ezza in 1995. Magazines in Eggs It is also a fashion company who sells woman's clothes. Sometimes the magazines talk about cool things, like the 1st one in 1961. :1961: Looking Into the Future of 2001 :1961: The Best Halloween Clothes of the 1960's :1962: How Mickey Mouse Did It :1963: The Passing of King George CXXIII :1966: Character of the Year: Daffy Duck :1967: McDonald's Expands in 1966 :1969: The First Airing of Sesame Seed :1970: Happy 1970's! :1971: The Interview with Chester Cheetah :1973: Bacon Wrapped Character: Peppa Pig (1959) :1974: Peppa Park Opens in Israel :1977: Character of the Year: Elmo :1980: Happy 1980's! :1985: A Look Into 2015 :1988: Character of the Year: Homer Simpson :1990: The Simpsons comes to TV on its own show :1992: Mario Rises :1995: Ally Ezza's Review of Super Mario Kart + stuff! :1999: Happy 10th birthday, the Simpsons! :2008: Here Comes Obama :2012: Game of the Year: Minecraft :2015: Five Nights at Ezza's :2018: Too Slow :2022: Upcoming Merger with Wilson Communications and other mergers In 1990, the holder of Ezza, Ezza Inc. merged with WCI (formerly Kenny National from 1966 to 1972) to form Ezza Wilson Entertainment. It later merged with the holder of Peppia Online, POL, to form POL Ezza Wilson in 2002. However, because of troubles with POL, it un-merged from Ezza Wilson. In 2018, Ezza Wilson (now EzzaWilson) was acquired by PT&T (Peppish Telephone & Telegraph) and rebranded as EzzaWilsonMedia. Magazines in MatthewSmarter's fanon # 1961: The First Fashion in the 1960's # 1962: A New Clothes Store # 1967: Clothes Store is Expanded! # 1972: Looking in the Future: 2002! # 1974: What's happened to our clothes? # 1978: An Time Travel to 2008 # 1981: 44 Years of the Peppatown Supermarket # 1985: Back to the Future to 2015! # 1989: Happy 50's Birthday, Ezza! # 1990: The Beginning of the 90's! # 1994: New Fashion in the 90's # 1999: Happy 60's Birthday, Ezza! # 2001: The Last Magazine!? MLGBoris2011's fanon magazines # 1930: A First Look at the Ezza Magazine # 1937: Ezza's Second # 1940: First Look at the Nestlé Chocolate Bars # 1947: 40's Most Favorite # 1950: A Take Closer to 1997! # 1957: House Fashion in the 50's # 1960: Fashion Introduction # 1967: How to Prevent Cockroaches from Entering Your Shoes Jennie's Magazines 1961: Ezza's 1st Issue!!! 1962: Best Movie Studio Of The Year: 20th Century Fox 1967: What do you know? 1976: Best Home Media Company Of The Year: Warner Home Video 1982: A Look Into 2009 1983: THX is New! 1989: ITV Gets Ready! 1993: Best Movie Studio Of The Year: Columbia Pictures 1994: Best Home Media Company Of The Year: New Line Home Video and A Look Into High Definition 1997: Best Movie Studio/Home Media Company Of The Year: Universal Studios/DreamWorks Home Video 2006: New Walt Disney Pictures Logo! 2019: OddViolin Done It Again/Final Release Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Category:Brands